


Mystique is TOby??!?!!??!?/1/1/1?? (NOT CLICKBAIT!!!11!!!) (ACTUALLY HAPPENED!!!111!!!) 😨😨

by 27burritos



Category: Solarfunk Zombieland, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen, mystique steals toby's identity, sky is going to kick me from the discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27burritos/pseuds/27burritos
Summary: In case you haven't noticed Sky is going to kick me from the Discord server for writing this so enjoy this while it lasts. Only 79% a conspiracy theory I made up while running on 4 hours of sleep. Based off a webtoon. Only 3 sentences because I needed to upload this fast.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Mystique is TOby??!?!!??!?/1/1/1?? (NOT CLICKBAIT!!!11!!!) (ACTUALLY HAPPENED!!!111!!!) 😨😨

**Author's Note:**

> In case you haven't noticed Sky is going to kick me from the Discord server for writing this so enjoy this while it lasts. Only 79% a conspiracy theory I made up while running on 4 hours of sleep. Based off a webtoon. Only 3 sentences because I needed to upload this fast.

Mystique stood on top of the storage facility. She held the broom, not really knowing what to do. It was week 3 after Toby had left for New York City in order to purchase a pack of bootleg oreos, and she had been taking his place ever since. She swept one solar panel. A poof of dust went up. It was surprisingly satisfying. She swept more and more, not really paying attention to where the edge of the roof was. She stepped backwards, and felt the world turn upside down.


End file.
